Rex
Rex is one of the main protagonists in the Toy Story series. He is a plastic Tyrannosaurus Rex who appears in Toy Story, Toy Story 2, and Toy Story 3. In Partysaurus Rex, he served as the main protagonist. Rex is also insecure about his lack of ferociousness, not being scary enough and seems to be just being annoying. Rex's worst fear (after Sid) is that Andy may gain another, scarier dinosaur to replace him. "His arms are so small he can't even pick his own nose," says John Lasseter. ''Toy Story'' In the beginning of the film, Rex attempts to try out his roar to Woody after luring him there by stealing his notepad, but learns to his dismay that the roar he emitted didn't even come close to scaring Woody, and in fact it actually came off as annoying. He is also shocked along with the toys when he learns that Andy's "Birthday" was moved from the Wednesday of the following week to the current day, and expresses fear of his being replaced, especially if it was another carnivore-based dinosaur toy as he wouldn't take that rejection well. When the surprise present is unveiled to the kids and Sarge reports it, but is unable to ascertain the identity of the present, Rex ends up inadvertently wrecking the baby monitor due to his shaking the bedside due to impatiently wanting to know the identity of the surprise present. When Buzz Lightyear first came to Andy's room, he was just as amazed by him as all the other toys (as well as greatly relieved that Buzz wasn't another dinosaur) and even managed to become more fierce with his roar thanks to Buzz. Rex tries to avoid confronting Woody when he is accused of trying to jealously kill Buzz (although mostly because he doesn't want confrontation from either side), but slowly and reluctantly turns against him under peer pressure, quickly experiencing guilt later on. He is known to have a queasy stomach and actually threw up when he saw Buzz's severed arm. By the end of the film, he seems to have gained confidence throughout the movies expressing hope that Andy will receive a leaf-eating dinosaur for Christmas that Rex can play with and intimidate. ''Toy Story 2'' It is revealed in the sequel that he is a video game fan and is very frustrated that he cannot beat the "Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg" video game. After Woody was stolen by Al, the owner of the Tri-County branch of Al's Toy Barn, he attempts to help by getting the address to the FBI, although he gets Mr. Potato Head frustrated due to his accidentally wrecking his crime scene simulation. He goes on a mission led by Buzz to rescue Woody after Woody is stolen by Al. After the toys enter Al's Toy Barn, Rex excitedly finds a "Buzz Lightyear" video game manual, only to lose it later, but is still able to give Buzz (the toys take an "alternate" Buzz instead) some secrets he has acquired from the manual. Rex is considered to be the heaviest of Andy's toys when he loses his grip on the new Buzz's utility line and pushes the toys to the bottom, causing the new Buzz's strength to give out. Later, "alternate" Buzz and the toys use Rex as a battering ram to break into Al's apartment. After the toys leave the apartment, they encounter a Zurg action figure, whom "alternate" Buzz duels with Rex watching. As Zurg is about to finish the "alternate" Buzz off, Rex accidentally knocks Zurg off the elevator with his tail; however, in the process, he finally overcomes his frustration of not being able to defeat Zurg previously. When Hamm is playing the video game, he asks Rex for help who replys that he doesn't need to play because he lived it. ''Toy Story 3'' In the third film, Rex eagerly awaits the opportunity to finally get played with by children again. Years later, Andy is 17 years old, and Rex, like the other toys, wishes so much to be played with that he even gets excited when Andy picks him up. The toys are accidentally almost thrown away by Andy's mom, thinking that they're trash. Rex was responsible for saving the toys lives with his pointy tail to split open he trash bag. With them believing that they are just junk to Andy now, they decide to sneak into a box bound for Sunnyside Daycare. Once at Sunnyside, they are welcomed by the other toys that reside there, led by Lotso, the strawberry-scented bear (as remarked by Rex), who show that Sunnyside is a paradise for toys where you will be played with by generations and generations of kids. The toys there take Rex and the others to the Caterpillar Room, telling them that they will soon be played with by children. When the kids are returning to the room, Rex eagerly waits in front of the door, excited that he's finally going to get some play time. However, when the kids enter, it is discovered that they are very little children who have no regard for treating a toy right, even breaking off Rex's tail. When the toys try to complain to Lotso, it is revealed that they were sent to the Caterpillar Room to be beat on by the toddlers on purpose and that you have to earn joining the Butterfly Room. Lotso even reprograms Buzz so that he's back to being a senseless astronaut who keeps Rex and the toys in shelved baskets (which function as prison cells). To distract Buzz, Rex and Hamm have a little fight, and when Buzz attempts to break off the fight, Jessie calls to him and entraps Buzz in a plastic storage bin, on which Rex and Hamm stand on to prevent his escape. In order to reset Buzz, Woody has Rex insert his finger into a tiny hole below the switch, which causes Buzz to shut down for a brief second, then spring back to life in his Spanish deluded version. After a series of attempts and planning, the toys finally escape Sunnyside through the trash chute but are confronted by Lotso, who had "broken" Chatter into informing him of the escape plan, along with several of his henchmen. Woody, having been informed of Lotso's past, brings up the subject of Daisy, making Big Baby (and by extent the other Sunnyside toys) turn on Lotso. After Big Baby throws Lotso in the chute, an alien's feet was stuck in the lid. Woody goes in to help, but Lotso grabs him and puts him inside the trash chute. Rex and the toys follow to save him. Rex was the last one to get a metel object and hanged on to a fan. He saw daylight feet away from where they were. Woody pointed out that it wasn't daylight, and it turns out it was fire. Rex was horrified when Lotso left hem to die in the incinerator. He was desperate from being burned to flames and held Hamm and Potato Head's hand when they thought they were about to die. But they got rescued by the Aliens. When the toys return home, they clean themselves of the dirt and grime that had made its way onto them during their escape. The toys aside Woody climb into a box bound for attic and bid him farewell; Rex tells Woody to take care of Andy. However, Woody decides that the toys deserve a better place than the attic so he writes to Andy to donate the toys to Bonnie Anderson. Andy arrives at Bonnie's house and gives his toys to her; when he shows Rex to Bonnie, he makes roaring sounds as if Rex is roaring, making her recoil initially, but she chuckles as she notices that it's just a toy and takes Rex. After Andy leaves, Rex is briefly seen talking to Trixie, becoming close friends with her, as further shown in the film credits when the two dinosaur toys are seen playing a game on a computer together. Their cooperation pays off as they help each other reach the end of the game, then Trixie reaches her paws out to catch Rex's tiny arms in a high-five. Finally, Rex and Trixie are seen side by side as the toys enjoy watching Buzz and Jessie perform a paso doble to Hay Un Amigo En Mi, the Spanish version of You've Got a Friend in Me. The Dinosaur Who Eats Force Field Dogs .]] During Andy's play scenario that occurs in the opening sequences for both Toy Story and Toy Story 3, the latter taking place in real-world imagination in the Wild West, Rex is portrayed as Sheriff Woody's Dinosaur Who Eats Force Field Dogs. When summoned by Woody (and his allies in Toy Story 3), his role is to destroy an "Attack Dog with a Built-In Force Field" (Slinky's role), which Mr. Potato Head's character One-Eyed Bart (as well as his goons in Toy Story 3) has summoned for protection, so Woody can arrest Bart. In the third film, Jessie yodels out to summon the dinosaur, who appears from the cracking ground below. However, before he can destroy the "force field," he is interrupted when a spaceship controlled by Evil Dr. Porkchop (Hamm's character) appears, and Dr. Porkchop warps the villains, along with their attack dog, back inside the spaceship. Dr. Porkchop then activates "Death by Monkeys" to capture the heroes, and the Dinosaur Who Eats Force Field Dogs ends up being run over and defeated by the monkeys. Toy Description From Official Website: 31d-ptkBlSL.jpg|The real life toy version by Thinkway Toys. Trivia * In Toy Story on Ice, Rex has a wife named Mrs. Rex. * Rex is shown to be left-handed. When meeting Buzz in Toy Story he shakes Buzz's left hand. ]] * Rex quotes a few of George McFly's lines from ''Back to the Future: "I don't like confrontations!" and "I don't think I could take that kind of rejection!". * Rex makes a cameo in the outtakes for Monsters, Inc. where he tries out for the role of Ted. * A Rex toy appears at the beginning of WALL•E for a brief second when WALL•E is opening the door of his truck. Since it's a close-up, it can be very easy to spot. '' (he is behind one of the two bowling pins)]] * According to the official movie magazine for Toy Story 3, Andrew Stanton is credited for the final design of Rex's face in the original film. * In the first film, Rex states that he was made by a subsidiary of Mattel (coincidentally, real-life Rex toys are now made by Mattel and Thinkway). * While inside Al's Toy Barn in Toy Story 2 Rex appears in a rearview mirror (viewed by Mr. Potato Head) as he tries to catch up with the car, parodying a scene from Jurassic Park where a playing a computer game together.]]Tyrannosaurus Rex appears in a rear-view mirror when chasing a crew in a jeep (although for entirely different reasons as the T-Rex in the film was trying to eat the crew in the car, while Rex was attempting to get back in the car). Coincidentally, Rex's mature roar is a duplicate or resemblance of the T-Rex in Jurassic Park. *Real-life Rex toys used to be made by Hasbro, but as of 2009, are indeed made by Mattel. *Along with the Aliens, Rex is the only main character to not use an angry expression in Alive Mode. *In Toy Story 3, when he appears out of the ground, he roared with the Jurassic Park T-Rex roar. *Rex, despite being a toy Tyrannosaurus rex, actually has three fingers on each hand instead of two in real life. However, this may have been intentional since Rex is a toy dinosaur, which unless it was sold at a science museum gift shop or made for educational purposes, is actually not meant to be accurate. Other Quotes From Toy Story From Toy Story 2 From Toy Story 3 From Monsters, Inc. Gallery Gaint_Rex.png Make_The_Best_of_It.png Rex 002.jpg|Second promo Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story Treats Characters Category:Toy Story Toons Characters